


Shadow Puppets

by Lilzy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, It works trust me, It's Dumb, Really dumb idea I've had for awhile, Silly, Suga and Daichi are so done with their dumb team, because I'm not sure, comforting Hinata helps you win games, help them, is this a crack fic?, please, stupid, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilzy/pseuds/Lilzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is nervous and Kageyama is the only one who can completely fix it. Oh no.</p><p>OR</p><p>Suga and Daichi can't wait for the day that their temporary parenting is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Puppets

**Author's Note:**

> Something that I started over Winter Break that I just finished yesterday. Enjoy~

Hinata is freaking out again. No surprise there, but it still puts the team on edge. The tenseness is putting pressure on them and Hinata is definitely more annoying about all of this than usual. This was especially bad for Kageyama, who only needed a little bit of worry to fuel the fire of his anxiety.

This situation had quickly brought upon a meeting while the orange haired boy was letting his lunch go in the nearby restroom.

“Anyone have ideas?” Sugawara suggested, pointedly looking at Kageyama. The setter pretended not to notice his glaring senpai, but eventually Daichi caught on. He also looked towards the setter, eyeing him expectantly.

“Kageyama. How do we fix this? The game starts in less than an hour and we cannot afford to lose this match like Hinata lost his breakfast… and possibly now his lunch."

At that remark, Kageyama glared down at the tile of the bustling hallway full of other guys from other schools. He knew what he was thinking would work, but was it really worth it?

After a few seconds, he decided that it was definitely not worth the embarrassment that would probably ensue. He was not planning on sharing his idea, but Daichi's glaring, intimidating eyes plus the vice captain's throat clearing pushed him to share.

“…Umm. H-hinata always calms down when he’s entertained. He's like a 5 year old, so we just need a game or something…” Kageyama grunted.

The setter stood there, and started to sweat like he was under a spotlight. Everyone on Karasuno (save Hinata) was glancing his way.

Was his idea stupid? He feared that Tsukishima would razzle him or that Tanaka would say games were not for young men as manly as him.

But all he felt were echoing pats on his back and he swear he could hear a faint unanimous decision that he was right. He glanced back up to look at Daichi. The captain was already on the move, probably searching for the shrimpy middle-blocker.

Sugawara was already dishing out game ideas that were plausible, especially since they had little to work with. Obviously board games were out of the question and so was anything that would expel their energy and make them tired.

“We could play hide and seek,” Tanaka suggested with a mischievous smile, egging on Noya. The little guardian deity took the bait and started to drag Asahi down the hall, anticipating a game of hide and seek to start. The ace of Karasuno shrieked, causing people around to turn their judging eyes onto the spectacle before them.

“Sorry…” Suga spoke in his signature sing-song voice in hopes that the onlookers would stop their attentiveness. Quickly everyone around them resumed their previous endeavors and ignored what had just occurred. Suga pushed the two back to the corner where the rest of the team was moping about.

Sighing at what he saw, the vice captain of Karasuno rounded up the anxious team together and one by one hit each player in order to calm them.

A slap on the back for Asahi.

A jab in the side for Tanaka.

A slap on the shoulder for Noya.

A karate chop on the head for Tsukishima.

A smack on the arm for Yamaguchi.

And a jab in the stomach for Kageyama.

With every hit, each member would flinch and gasp loudly as if surprised by Sugawara's actions. Yet, they had experienced this many times before.

The team nursed their new wounds while Suga smiled brightly at Hinata, who had just joined them after taking care of business in the bathroom. Daichi was close behind, watching the others hiss in discomfort.

Walking up to Hinata, Suga pinched his kohai on the nose. A painful groan emerged from Hinata and mixed in with the rest of his teammates' grumbles of agony. The orange haired shrimp peered up and glanced at his team, who were still in shambles from how Hinata had acted earlier.

The little middle-blocker instantly felt the worry radiating from his team. His facial expressions instantly started to mirror theirs; his body hunched over once again to expel food from his body.

Luckily, nothing came out. He was completely empty. Karasuno was glad _one_ thing worked out today, if not anything at all.

Hinata gasped for air and held onto his stomach, which hurt although nothing was inside to make it twist and turn. His fingers trembled, grasping, looking for anything to keep his mind off of the upcoming match.

The rest of the boys looked at Hinata, concern in their faces but lacking solutions in their heads. They gathered into a semi circle around the middle-blocker. Tsukishima was the only one who did not come close, but stayed where he was at a distance.

Meanwhile, the shortest member of Karasuno wormed his way to the front in order to calm his slightly taller kohai. He watched Hinata’s fingers curling and rotating, creating distorted shapes that cast soft shadows on to the white walls behind him. _Entertainment._

“FINGERS!” Noya blurted, excitement creeping onto his face. He started to quietly chant the phrase over and over, growing in volume with each word passing from his lips.

The rest of Karasuno squinted their eyes in confusion, a few looking at Tanaka to see if he understood what their libero was trying to say.

The spiker just shrugged and started to chant along with Noya. Again, people nearby watched the two goofy players make a ruckus. This time, Suga was too frustrated to even apologize. Daichi also seemed to be furrowing his eyebrows, preparing to kill the second years.

“Tell me what the heck you’re chanting, you idiots” Daichi spat. His eyes were narrow and piercing, threatening the libero for an answer. Noya complied quickly, his brain too fast for his mouth (which was a first, to be honest).

Eventually the libero noticed he wasn’t getting through to his captain so he started to make recognizable shapes with his fingers. He cocked his head, angling it to point at the faint shadows playing onto the walls.

_Oh._

It finally registered. Shadow puppets. Those were entertaining and surely Hinata would find them endearing, and more importantly, distracting.

Daichi nodded to his fellow teammates, encouraging them to make something with their hands, _anything._

Sugawara joined in, bending his fingers, creating a shadow of a dog onto the wall which now was their production stage. The crocodile Noya concocted opened and closed its mouth, as if chatting to the dog next to it. Suga joined in, making his dog howl. The added sound effects from Tanaka helped, because Hinata started to direct his attention to the scene on the wall.

Daichi added what he called a turkey, which was just his hand, outstretched and plain. But to Hinata it was real. He giggled to the antics the shadows performed for him. Even Tsukishima appeared amused as he added a bunny rabbit who pounced around and on top of the crocodiles head. Noya screeched at the unfairness, but Suga shushed him before it could get any farther than one swat on the arm from second year to first.

Yamaguchi added a longhorn that would glide across the walls, sometimes bumping into others. Tanaka would make noises to accompany the chaos, which Hinata thoroughly enjoyed. Asahi added a two-legged person that apparently took care of all the animals. The two fingers would go around and talk to each animal softly, asking if they had a nice day. Everyone would answer with a happy cheer.

This made Hinata more excited rather than nervous. Their plan was working. But Daichi needed one more person to help. The person that Hinata seemed to hold higher in esteem than all others. Kageyama.

“Kageyama we need you” Daichi softly called, not wanting Hinata to notice their secret conversation.

But the first year refused quickly, saying that Hinata looked happy without his help.

Daichi frowned but asked Kageyama again. Again, the stubborn boy responded with a firm “no.”

The captain fumed, practically ready to kill the idiot setter. “Do you want to win this game or not?!” he roared, causing the other boys to stop the show.

Hinata looked over at the two who had interrupted his new favorite thing. He cocked his head to the side, puzzled at why they were being so loud. Seeing Kageyama's pouting face, Hinata frowned.

“Kageyama kuuun, why aren’t you making a shadow puppet?” Hinata asked, exaggerating the setter's name.

“Idiot, I don’t think I need to,” Kageyama mumbled, gritting his teeth. The match was going to start soon and this simpleton didn’t get that?

Hinata sniffled and pouted his lips, looking up at the setter innocently.

Within seconds Kageyama gave up, knowing he couldn’t win to that pouty face. He sighed and walked over to where the others were as they resumed the show. Hinata was already laughing along to the randomized story.

Kageyama pondered for a moment of what to make and then he had it.

Calmly, the setter held up his hand in the top corner of the “stage” and made a clenched fist. He proudly smiled at his shadow that cast onto the wall.

His teammates noticed the newly added shadow on the corner and stopped to look at it. The hallway was dead silent at they tried to decide what it was.

“… Kageyama you do realize that you’re just making a fist right? The shadow literally looks like an arm and a fist because you didn’t alter any of your fingers…” Daichi critiqued, confusion plain in his face.

“Yeah, King. That isn’t anything at all” Tsukishima snickered while Yamaguchi chuckled behind him.

The ace and the vice captain said nothing, but just stood there with teeth clenched in concern for their odd kohai. Meanwhile, Tanaka and Noya were laughing so hard they cried, tears streaming down their cheeks. They both doubled over and collapsed on each other, gasping for the breath that never came until a minute later when Hinata spoke up.

“I know what it is. It’s obviously a volleyball,” the orange haired boy said with a straight face. He nodded, as if doing so affirmed his ideas.

“Correct,” said Kageyama, also with a straight face. “It was obvious.”

The two volleyball idiots then made their way down to the court they would be playing at for their game in ten minutes.

“It is just me or did he look calmer just now after what Kageyama just did with his hands for one minute than the entire ten minutes we were making idiots of ourselves?” Tsukishima asked to no one in particular.

“He does, and you guys are idiots” responds everyone in the entire hallway, not including Karasuno.

_Idiots. Idiots. Idiots._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did create a whole story just to make a joke about how Kageyama and Hinata would totally think a fist was a good representation of a volleyball. Yes I know it's dumb. Yes it's one of my headcanons. Yes I'll go away... Eventually.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
